


【岩及】花言葉

by lovetitle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle





	【岩及】花言葉

　　「好熱……」撈起手機看了眼時間，現在居然才五點多，我在床上扭動，發出痛苦的呻吟。揉揉臉，逃避現實地拉起被子擋住曬在臉上的陽光。

　　幾分鐘不到，我放棄地掀開被子，下床將窗簾拉上，額頭抵著陰涼的壁紙，告訴自己晚上睡覺前一定要記得拉上窗簾。

　　媽媽奇異地看著我早早就換上制服下樓，而不是踩著點提著早餐趕著出門。坐在餐桌前，緩慢地吃完早餐，將餐具放進水槽，我背上書包，向母親說了再見，早早出了門。

　　上了高中第一次這麼早出門，我覺得十分新奇，路上冷冷清清，沒什麼人車，店家們正為開店作準備，和接近八點人車塞滿街頭、隨時都能遇上同學的狀況完全不同。

　　看著罕見的場景我分了心，不小心撞上了一位先生。

　　他眼明手快地拉住了我的手，讓我免於跌坐在地上的窘境。

　　「嘿，你還好嗎？」

　　「我沒事，」我站穩了，收回自己的手，抬起頭看向對方，「非常對不起，我不該走神……」

　　他長得真好看──是我的第一個想法。褐色的頭髮梳理地整整齊齊，使用些許的髮膠固定卻不顯僵硬，光滑如水煮蛋的臉龐令人忌妒，紅潤的嘴唇閃耀著光芒，真想知道他用哪個牌子的唇膏，色澤如此美麗。剪裁合身深藍色的西裝襯托他的身材挺拔，西褲下包裹著修長的雙腿──這人有一百八十公分高吧。

　　「沒事就好了。」

　　他笑的時候露出整齊的貝齒，這時我才注意到他左手食指與中指間夾著一朵盛開的波斯菊，雪白的花瓣中心綴著鮮黃的花蕊。

　　是怎樣的人會在一早帶著一朵花？今天又不是情人節，而他拿的也不是玫瑰花。

　　我微微欠身再次向他道謝與道別。進入學校，開始上課後，我很快地遺忘了上學路途中偶然的插曲。

 

　　第二次遇到那個男人是為了團唱比賽早起練習的時候，他哼著不知名的歌從我身邊走過去，絲毫沒注意到我們曾經見過，而他曾經幫助過我。這次他依然帶著花，只是花放在西裝外套胸前的口袋而非拿在手上。

　　過去沒有解開的疑惑再次浮現心頭，他為什麼一早帶著花呢？

 

　　我又遇到那個男人數次。每次遇到他時，他總帶著花，拿在手上或別在胸口或捧在手心。在校門口遇到時，他也帶著花，看來他是從另一邊走過來的。

　　疑惑催促著我查遍學校另一頭的花店，卻沒看見有如此早開門的花店。沮喪的我在社團學姐的逼問下，說出自己的煩惱，才知道在學校附近的小巷子裡有間隱藏版的花店，距離學校不到百來尺，依伴學校而生的花店，社團如果要送花大多會選擇這間店，免去交通麻煩。聽說老闆是學校的畢業生，如果是青葉城西的學生還有折扣優惠。

　　又近又方便，確實是個好選擇。

　　聽到這個消息，團練結束後，我放棄今天的自主練習，換上制服，照著學姐給的指示，我找到了那間花店。

　　「岩泉」，還真是奇怪的店名。

　　我推開玻璃門，涼爽的冷氣迅速包裹住我，消去夏日步行於艷日之下的熱意，儘管現在已近傍晚，太陽依然烈得很。

　　「歡迎光臨！」

　　店長是個黑色刺頭的男人，長相十分普通，如果沒多加注意很快就會忘記他長什麼樣子。

　　「正在整理進貨，店裡有些亂，請留意腳步。」

　　我點點頭表示理解，他轉過頭繼續手上的作業。

　　黑色的棉Ｔ浸滿汗水，貼附在他身上忠實地勾出他的身材，健壯的二頭肌在扛起裝滿花朵的桶子收縮鼓起，厚實背肌猛然突出，看他抱起整叢的花朵放在地上挑挑揀揀，我瞬間臉上一熱，收回瞅著老闆的目光，三不五時用眼尾餘光偷看他，漫不經心地逛起店來。

　　我看著他從冰櫃前走到櫃檯前，拿起水瓶一口氣灌下大半，他用衣袖抹去額前的汗水，拿起本子低喃著什麼。

　　站的這個區域我已經反覆看過三遍，深吸一口氣，我鼓起勇氣往櫃檯的方向踏過去。老闆看著我，我也回看過去，對他笑了一下。

　　當右腳踏出第三步之時，腳下踩到什麼圓圓的東西，我來不及穩住腳步，只能看到地板上躺著一支不知道什麼植物的莖，我慌亂地伸手向左右亂抓，抓到一雙粗糙溫暖的手掌。

　　老闆不知道什麼時候出現在我面前，他穩穩地抓住我，將我拉向他，我差點就撞上他的胸口，我的心臟狂跳響如雷震，近得能聞到他身上的汗味，淺淺淡淡的汗水味，沒有什麼奇怪的味道。

　　當我穩穩站好後，地上早沒罪魁禍首的身影，或許我該感謝它，要不是它我怎麼有機會如此靠近老闆。

　　「謝謝你……」

　　「之後小心一點。」

　　「會的，不好意思麻煩你了。」

　　伴隨著玻璃門滑開，一個男人的聲音傳了進來。

　　「小岩──嗯？這是什麼狀況？」

　　「沒什麼，你來幹嘛？」

　　「今天不用加班，我就先來找你囉！」

　　我看著褐髮男子走進店內，熟門熟路地進入櫃台，放下公事包，大辣辣地坐在唯一的椅子上，伴隨著他們沒停過的對話，我悄悄地離開了花店。

　　走在回家的路上，回想剛才發生的事，今天可說是收穫豐足，雖然還是沒搞懂那個男人為什麼每天都帶著花，但知道了他的花從哪裡來。那花大概是一種禮物吧，就像是出門吻的禮物，只是他們以花代替。

　　我雀躍地在人行道上蹦跳轉圈，夕陽將我的影子拉得長長的。

 

　　END.

 

這篇的概念很早就有，路人視角也是早就決定好的  
反而在先認識小岩還是及川上猶豫了許久  
由於我是小岩推，覺得喜歡及川要在喜歡小岩比較容易，所以我還是選了先及川後小岩的路線……我知道對大部分人來說是先小岩後及川比較合理辣，但我才不管>3<

 

2017.11.26


End file.
